Legado
by Pollux Dioscuros
Summary: En el Muro de los Lamentos una generación de héroes cae ¡pero una nueva comienza a levantarse en La Tierra!


**Legado**

**Por Pollux Dioscuros.**

"¡Kiki!" Escuché la voz de mi Maestro vociferar en mi mente durante la noche. "¡Sal inmediatamente de aquí!"

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunté despabilándome.

"¡Fuera!" Volvió a gritar mi Maestro en mi mente, mientras que la firma familiar de su Cosmo dorado me envolvió teletransportándome.

"¿Qué…" -Cuando concluí la frase estaba materializándome ahora en otro sitio al cual considero un hogar- "…pasa?"

De La Casa de Aries a Jamir en unos segundos. Por supuesto, lo súbito del momento hizo que cualquier rastro de sueño me abandonara rápidamente para intentar saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

"¡Maestro!" Le llamé a su Cosmo, pero no respondió, era inaccesible, me di cuenta que no podía alcanzarlo, pero más por una cuestión premeditada de él que por incapacidad mía.

"Tu Cosmo es cada vez más poderoso, Kiki, y eso me hace sentir orgulloso de ti." Me había felicitado mi Maestro al utilizar mis poderes para ir y venir a distintos lugares del Continente durante la Guerra contra los Gigantes. Me sonrió y la calidez de su Cosmo me hizo feliz hasta el almai. En cualquier caso, mi Cosmo por poderoso que lo hubiera calificado era incapaz de traspasar su bloqueo.

Me levanté nervioso, mi Maestro me depositó en mi cama con el extremo cuidado que me prodigaba, en la habitación reservada para mí en ese edificio. Caminé y me asomé para ver los cielos, había notado que, en ocasiones, había sido capaz de discernir algo de lo que ocurriría en el futuro con tan sólo mirar las estrellas. Alguna vez le comenté esto a mi Maestro y sonrió, diciéndome que mi futuro era uno que me llevaría a conquistar 'la cima más alta de entre todos los Santos', aunque no comprendo muy bien lo que quiso decir con ello.

Miré a los cielos y encontré a las estrellas alteradas, algo había cambiado aquella noche en nuestro mundo, era un sentido de amenaza que no parecía poder discernir del todo, es la sensación que tuve cuando esperaba el resultado de la restauración de las armaduras cuando conocí a Shiryu en Jamir, de no saber si viviría o moriría, de incertidumbre.

Pasaron las horas. Intenté los ejercicios de concentración que mi Maestro me exigía realizar cuando la ansiedad me atacaba. Pero todo fue inútil. La soledad de Jamir, el silencio absoluto de sus habitaciones eran enloquecedores para mis nervios. ¿Por qué me habría sacado mi Maestro con tanta urgencia a menos que se tratara de algo tan peligroso? Y si este era el caso, tanto más nervioso yo me encontraba, siendo un hombre tan sereno, él sería incapaz de exagerar con una situación peligrosa, sabía que estaba en peligro.

En lugar de practicar ejercicios de respiración y de meditación decidí entonces salir a entrenarme, ya para cuando el alba comenzó a teñir de rosa el cielo, yo tenía varios minutos sudando golpeando piedras, intentaba comunicarme con mi Maestro por medio del Cosmo pero nada, era cómo encontrarme con una puerta cerrada. Aunque mi corazón se tranquilizaba de encontrar aunque fuera, aquella puerta cerrada, me habría alarmado no haberla hallado.

"¡Kiki!" De pronto interrumpió la voz de mi Maestro.

"¡Maestro! ¿Cómo está?" Pregunté preocupado. "¿Está usted bien?"

"Escúchame bien, pues no dispongo de mucho tiempo, Kiki. Hades ha atacado a Athena y la Guerra no va bien." Mi sangre pareció helarse ante esta revelación. "Milo, Aioria y yo partiremos de inmediato hacia la entrada del Reino de La Muerte para unirnos a la pelea…"

"¿Y Shiryu y Seiya?" Pregunté automáticamente, preocupado, asiéndome a la esperanza de que mis amigos de Bronce, siempre presentes en batallas que jamás perdían, pudieran ser los que pudieran mantener fuera de peligro a mi Maestro.

"Kiki, en el tiempo que he tenido el privilegio de entrenarte he visto el crecimiento de tu Cosmo y te he visto convertirte en un Santo."

"¡Maes…tro!" Comencé a responder, pero su voz volvió a interrumpirme una vez más, con esa urgencia que hasta ese momento había demostrado.

"Como tal, Kiki, debes saber que lo más importante es cumplir nuestras misiones, y tienes una más que te encomiendo: Regresa al Santuario y ayuda a protegerlo, eres de las pocas personas que pueden aportar algo con tu poder y tu sapiencia en el uso del Cosmo. Adiós."

El silencio en mi mente confirmó que él había vuelto a cerrarse para mí. Ahí se encontraba, pero no me respondía, era como hablarle a un retrato y esperar a que la pintura respondiera. Sin perder más tiempo, elevé la energía infinita de mi interior y me llevé a mí mismo al Santuario para encontrarme a todo mundo asombrado, la gente hablaba de traidores, de una enorme pelea, de muchas muertes. La gente intentaba acercarse a la humeante Colina de las 12 Casas para saber qué había ocurrido, se hablaba de que al menos el Santo de Tauro había perecido en la cruel invasión, aunque pude reconocer que el humo venía desde algún punto entre Virgo y Escorpión.

Al despuntar el amanecerii me horroricé al notar que, descuidado, no me había percatado en que el Cosmo de mi Maestro no estaba más ahí. Sin embargo, recordé que él me había dicho que irían al Mundo de la Muerte y eso me tranquilizó un poco, quizá mis poderes eran incapaces de llegar hasta allá.

Caminé hacia las afueras de Rodorio para dirigirme hacia la Colina Zodiacal cuando descubrimos que un Eclipse había iniciado, un Eclipse provocado por el Dios de los Muertos que comenzaba lo más horrible de su campaña. A pesar de que esto parecía ser el final de todo, quiénes observamos esto permanecimos serenos.

"Kiki… Kiki…" De pronto escuché nuevamente la voz de mi Maestro alcanzarme.

"Maestro…"

"El Santuario aún te necesita, Seiya y los demás, están listos para rescatar a Athena más allá de cualquier lugar a dónde un Santo haya llegado jamás. Permanece pendiente."

"¿Y usted, Maestro?" Le pregunté presintiendo la respuesta.

"Cuida al Santuario y la Casa de Aries por mí, no puede quedar en mejores manos. Aún hay mucho qué recorrer, pero tu destino está llamado a la grandeza."

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, mi Maestro, jamás regresaría de esta guerra.

"¡Lo quiero, Maestro!" Me atreví a decirle llevándome por el impulso que la desesperación de no volverlo a ver me dio.

Fueron sólo unos segundos, pero en el ojo de mi mente, pude notar que mi Maestro me sonrió de vuelta, quizá con tristeza, pero lo hizo, y cómo si de pronto fuese una estrella explotando, parte de su Cosmo me envolvió como si fuese la luz del sol mientras que él mismo me decía: "Y yo a ti, hijo."

Y fue todo. No sentí más su presencia, ni nada más. Bajé la cabeza algunos minutos, antes de rehacerme. Aspiré y me paré bruscamente. Me eché a correr por la calzada que me llevaba de regreso a Rodorio. Entre la Villa y El Santuario, se habían reunido Marin y otros más, para revelar que la hermana de Seiya había sido encontrada al fin.

El Cosmo invasor de un poderosísimo dios de pronto irrumpió en mi mente.

"¿Quién eres tú qué se atreve a revelar mi presencia a los humanos"? Me preguntó enojado tras que revelara que estábamos siendo observados por su maligna presencia. "¿Cómo te atreves a desafiar a los dioses?" Volvió a cuestionarme.

"¡Yo soy Kiki, alumno del Gran Santo Mu de Aries!" respondí con orgullo. "¡Y no te saldrás con la tuya, dios maligno!"

Como Santo tengo un deber que cumplir: Proteger a Athena y al mundo y salvaguardar la esperanza de los demás en mí. Eso es lo que ahora soy y lo cumpliré.

Siempre."

i En la novela Gigantomachia, Kiki realiza varios transportes de Santos entre Grecia e Italia.

ii Para quien considere este un error de tiempos, recuerden que conforme se va más al Este se amanece más temprano, por eso, Kiki pudo observar dos veces el mismo amanecer el mismo día, aunque desde distintos puntos del globo.

Legado. – Eclítpica Página 3


End file.
